Pull-behind floor finish applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,756; U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,015; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,596; U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,315; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,713. Other floor finish applicators of this type are available from Fast-Trak Inc. as Ultra-Trak floor finish applicator and Hillyard, Inc. of St. Joseph, Mo. as Multi-Flo applicator.
These applicators involve mechanisms which have numerous components C and/or do not provide for a separate mopping function. For example, the applicators described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,596 include pressurized tanks with complex delivery systems. These involve time consuming cleaning operations. Those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,015 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,315 do not provide for a separate mopping function. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,713 provides a piston pump for delivering floor finish to a mop. However, the piston pump presents cleaning problems.
A pull-behind floor finish applicator should be simple in its construction so as to be economical to produce. It should also be capable of applying floor finish in those places where the application cannot readily be achieved. It should also provide for easy cleaning.
The prior art does not provide a floor finish applicator which has a minimum number of parts, yet can apply floor finish in floor areas which are both readily accessible by a mobile machine and those which are not. Neither does the prior art provide a floor finish applicator of the foregoing type which is easily operated and cleaned.